Bugs Gross
by brittana11
Summary: sequel to really cats? Brittany and Santana are on Fear Factor which means one thing funny things will happen.


**Bugs Gross (sequel to really cats?)**

"I'm Joe Regan and this is Fear Factor. The stunts you are about to see were all designed and supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and should not be attempted by anyone, anywhere, any time! Now here are our four teams. First up are best friends Puck and Finn from Lima, Ohio."

"I'm Finn,"

"And I'm Puck,"

"We've been friends since kindergarten." Finn said smiling.

"Finn here is engaged, but don't worry ladies I'm single." Puck flexed his arms.

"Okay are next team is mother/daughter Judy and Quinn Fabray."

"Hi, I'm Judy and this is my lovely daughter Quinn."

"I'm here to win and put a step to my best friends insane winning streak." Quinn says giving her bitch please smile.

"And fellas yes she's single." Judy whispered winking and pointing at Quinn.

"Well apparently this is a dating show now." Joe laughed, "Our next team is glee club teammates Rory and Joe H."

"I dat say tha mi naems Rory."

"I'm Joe H. and for those of you who didn't understand this is Rory."

"What no info on wither your single or not well okay our final team is girlfriends Brittany and Santana."

"Wives," Santana shouts walking out.

"Huh?" Joe asks.

"We're married you idiot." Santana shouts walking towards him.

"San knock it off. Save your anger for the game." Brittany scolds her. "Sorry Joe, Santana sometimes gets really testy when people say were dating instead of married." Brittany smiles wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and putting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Santana quietly said.

"Now that you've met the team let's tell you about your first stunt. Both of you will be chained to a platform and submerged. To get out you will each have to grab a set of keys, find the correct key and swim to a buoy. Once the second partner touches the buoy your time will be stopped the team with the slowest will be eliminated. The first team up is Joe H. and Rory."

Rory and Joe H. looked at each other as they were chained and the platform was lowered into the water. Santana snickered at the look of fear on Rory's face. She was still bitter about him trying to get into her girls pants.

They had been submerged for a minute when Joe H. released himself and started swimming to the buoy. He was almost to the buoy when Rory finally released himself and started his sad dog paddle to the buoy. Finally reaching the buoy their time is stopped at five minutes twenty-eight seconds.

"That was a decent time, but Rory what happened can't you swim." Joe asked chuckling.

Rory shook his head knowing his time was not good enough to beat Santana and Brittany.

"The next team to go is Finn and Puck." Joe says as Santana snickers.

"Oh Finnocence I'm going to enjoy this." Santana smiled nudging Brittany who also laughed.

"San, be nice to Finn it's not his fault that his body doesn't look half as good as Puck's." Brittany tells her.

"Shut up Britt," Puck yells as he and Finn are chained to the platform.

"Puck don't yell at her or I'll cut you." Santana growled as Puck got a scared look on her face.

With that the platform was submerged and Puck quickly found the right key and released himself. Finn followed twenty seconds later and swam after Puck. They finished with a time of two o five.

"Well that will be a hard time to bet." Joe said as Puck and Finn rejoined them. "Brittany and Santana you will be going next."

"Yeah, beat that Santana." Puck shouted at her.

"Oh we will," Santana smirked evilly.

"They better not beat our time." Finn whispered to himself.

Right before they were chained to the platform Santana kissed her with "I love you babe, but please do this fast I really want to beat Puck and Finn." she whispered.

"Hun, I always do for you." Brittany whispered kissing her.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Quinn shouted, Santana flipped her off.

They were chained and then submerged. It shocked everyone when five seconds Brittany had released herself and two seconds later Santana also released herself. They seemed to be having a competition with each other to see who could swim to the buoy the faster. Brittany of course was winning as she had longer limbs. She touched the buoy a good ten seconds before Santana. They finished with a time of forty-two seconds and when Santana did reach the buoy she clamored into Brittany's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"Wow that was impressive ladies." Joe smiled at them and surprising Santana smiles back.

"S who knew you were scared of water." Quinn teased at how Santana had practically jumped into Brittany's arms.

"Just cause I don't like water doesn't mean anything." Santana said.

"Come off it you practically drowned Brittany." Quinn said.

"I did not," Santana huffed wrapping her arms protectively around her wife. "I certainly would never. I don't want to be a widow at eighteen."

"I didn't mind," Brittany smiled, kissing her wife.

"Okay," Joe looked on with wide eyes. "Quinn, Judy you're up now."

Quinn released herself first twenty seconds after being submerged. Judy followed ten seconds later and was extremely happy to get out. Her and Quinn reached the buoy at the same time taking a whole minute.

"Well Rory and Joe H. I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated." Joe said and the two walked off. "As for the rest of you let's go to your second stunt." he lead them towards a warehouse.

They all entered the warehouse and looked around. Santana cringed and clutched onto Brittany's arm.

"Britt, I hate bugs." Santana whispered.

"You'll have to suck it up San to win the money and I hate to lose as much as you do so don't you dare wimp out on me and lose it for us. Or else I'll never go down on you again." Brittany threatened.

Santana gasped and stared at her wife as if she couldn't believe she would threaten such a thing.

"So your second stunt is that one of you will collect beetles, worms, crickets, scorpions and millipedes with your mouth and spit them into a meat grinder. Then turn the crank to grind the bugs into slop. Your partner will be underneath the grinder catching the slop in their mouth and spitting it on to a scale. The team with the most weight transferred in three minutes will win a trip for two to Athens, Greece and the team with the worst will be eliminated." Joe said as all three teams got ready as they would be doing this stunt at the same time.

"You're going to beat your ass Santana." Puck laughed slapping his knee.

"Yeah especially since she hates bugs." Quinn added.

"Shut it or I'll end you." Brittany said surprising everyone.

"Whoa, no one upset Britt remember how strong she is." Finn said backing away from her.

"All of you have five minutes to decide who is doing what." Joe tell them.

'Finn you transfer the bugs, I'll take the slop." Puck said and Finn just nodded not really caring only wanting to beat Brittany and more importantly Santana.

Judy and Quinn were having more of a difficult time deciding who would do what.

"Quinn neither sounds appealing to me." Judy complained.

"Yeah well I think it's gross too, but it's for a trip to Greece and a chance at fifty grand." Quinn informed her.

"Fine, but just be honest you really just want to beat Santana." Judy accused her.

"Okay yeah, I want to beat her sorry ass so I'll collect the damn bugs." Quinn decided and her mom agreed.

Of course Brittany and Santana weren't having any problems as Santana would do anything that her wife told her.

"You'll collect the bugs, I'll catch the slop." Brittany tells her and all her wife can do is nod.

Santana really doesn't want to do anything to do with these damn bugs. Bugs were fucking stupid and gross. The only reason why she was doing this was her lovely wife Brittany.

"Okay teams ready set go." Joe said as the teams were prepared to go.

The first couple seconds were a furry of flashes of bodies as Finn, Quinn and Santana all were collecting bugs. The disgust on Santana's face made everyone laugh and Puck and Quinn spit out the bugs they had in their mouths. It made Brittany smile until Santana decided she too need to feel the pain and started cranking.

It shocked everyone when Brittany easily caught the slop in her mouth signaling for Santana to stop grinding and she got up spitting the slop onto the scale. Brittany and Santana easily fell into a rhythm while Judy almost puked the first time she caught the stuff.

After three minutes Joe blew the horn and everyone stopped.

"Now let's see who won." Joe looked at the three scales. "Well with the impressive weight of four point two pounds, Brittany and Santana win again."

"Fuck," Puck threw his arms up.

"Fuck you Santana, fucking bitch winning everything." Quinn shouted.

"Fuck yeah," Santana fist pumped and kissed Brittany passionately despite the fact that she could now taste the slop.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! No cursing." Judy scolded as Puck and Santana snickered. "That goes for you two too. Don't think I won't tell your mother Santana Marie Lopez and you too Noah Puckerman."

Puck ducked his head and hid behind Finn while Santana had a look of pure horror on her face. Brittany chuckled at her wife and two friends.

"That also goes for you Brittany." Judy added.

"Hey, what did I do?" Brittany held her hands up.

"Yeah Mrs. Fabray, Britt didn't do anything bad." Santana argued.

"Okay sorry your right." Judy apologized.

Brittany wondered if maybe she had seen the tattoo on her hip or the one on her shoulder. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy if she saw it. The only thing that she was happy about was that she didn't know about Santana's aside from the one that was her wedding ring or her clit piercing in fact only Santana knew about that.

"Now that your done I'm sad to say that Finn and Puck had the least amount of weight and have been eliminated." Joe said. "Come on we have to go outside for your last stunt and the fifty grand."

"San," Brittany whispered in her car as they walked out.

"What, Britt Britt?" Santana asked.

"I think that Judy might have seen the tattoo on my hip." Brittany whispered.

"Well at least she doesn't know about your other one or my favorite of your piercing." Santana smiled whispering.

"Or that she doesn't know about any of your tattoos." Brittany whispered kissing her wife's hand.

Santana smiled she loved how wild the blonde would get after she got each one. The first one she got when she was fifteen and it's on the back of her neck. She also has one on the small of her back and another on her ankle.

"Thinking about how we're going to beat your ass." Quinn said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"You wish Fabray."

"Okay this is your third and final stunt. One partner starts in the helicopter and once over the water jumps in swimming to a kayak where their partner will be waiting to drag the kayak with their partner to the shore and then both run to the flag." Joe said, "first up is Quinn and Judy."

They looked at each other neither of them was an exceptional swimmer, but they finally decided that Quinn would drag the kayak.

Judy got into the helicopter and watched as it took off. She got more and more nervous as it got closer to the kayak. She was not looking forward to jumping out even if it was into the water. Once she was almost over the kayak she leapt into the water starting their time. Quinn was happy that her mom had managed to get close to the kayak. It took her two minutes to reach and get into the kayak. Quinn began to pull the kayak swimming, but it was really hard for her. She struggled for seven minutes until finally pulling the boat and her mom onto the beach. They ran for the flag stopping their time.

"Crap mom we fucking lost." Quinn said.

"Honey you don't know that they still have to go." Judy said wondering why her daughter was giving in.

"Mom you did watch Amazing Race didn't you. Brittany is a beast, she'll no doubt pull the kayak and fast at that." Quinn sighed upset that they would lose to those two yet again.

"Well Brittany and Santana all you have to do is beat the time of ten o two." Joe informed them.

Brittany and Santana both walked over towards the helicopter.

"I'll pull the kayak hun, all you have to do is jump out of the helicopter and get into the kayak." Brittany told her.

"Whatever you say babe." Santana smiled kissing her wife on the cheek.

Santana climbed into the helicopter and waited nervously as it flew over towards the kayak. She was terrified of letting down Brittany. Not just in this stunt, but overall. It lived in the back of her mind that Brittany was bi and could easily fall for a man even though they were married. To get all her thoughts of doubts out of her head she leapt out of the helicopter and somehow landed two feet away from the kayak. She got in the kayak in ten seconds flat and Brittany started to pull her. It surprised everyone at how fast Brittany was moving. They made it to the shore in two minutes flat and hit the flag ten seconds later.

As soon as they finished Brittany ran into Santana's tackling her to the ground.

"I love you sweetie! I can't believe we won." Brittany kissed her.

"Awe baby, it was all you." Santana kissed her back.

"With a time of two twenty, Brittany and Santana you have won Fear Factor and the fifty grand." Joe said shaking Santana's hand before Santana pulled Brittany away.

* * *

"Satan, I can't believe you actually had bugs in your mouth." Kurt said astonished as everyone filed into the choir room.

The buzz around the school was how Brittany and Santana were four for four on game shows.

"Yeah, Satan you're as diva as I am and I wouldn't have done that." Mercedes says surprised like everyone else.

"Please she only did it cause Brittany probably threatened to never go down on her again or something like that." Quinn laughed as Santana turned bright red.

"So it's true," gasped Rachel grabbing onto Finn's arm.

"Shut up," Santana mumbled her head buried into Brittany's shoulder.

"Thanks San now Lord Tubbington will quit smoking." Brittany kissed her.

Everyone just stared and shook their heads. Typical Brittany nothing she says ever made much sense to any of them.

"Britt before you and Santana ran off to have sex somewhere I just want to say nice tattoo." Quinn snickered.

"Oh, Britt I didn't know you had any tattoos." Mike said surprising everyone.

"Can you even legal get them?" Rachel asked.

"We got married didn't we Hobbit so yeah she is were both eighteen." Santana yelled.

"San calm down. Rachel, Quinn it's really none of your business if I have any tattoos. It's my body and the only one who needs to be concerned about my tattoos is Santana." Brittany says dragging Santana out of the choir room.

"I think we need to go to the tattoo parlor." Brittany whispered.

"Oh, someone's got idea." Santana laughed.


End file.
